In modern computer processing, computation capacities have increased exponentially, to the point that immersion in three dimensional universes is now possible.
Managing these universes and seeking to make them increasingly more realistic for users nevertheless conflicts with the time necessary to create these universes, as well as the technical limitations particularly relative to capacity and memory access.
To manage this problem, systems have been designed that use limited inventories of images that are manipulated to give an illusion of variety, for example by applying those images on the three-dimensional surfaces to give them a varied appearance.
However, the quality of the resulting images is unsatisfactory if the images are reused on varied surfaces. Furthermore, if one wishes to adapt each image to its substrate surface to improve the quality, it is necessary to store all of the resulting images individually, which is a clear waste of storage space.
The invention aims to improve the situation.